Converse
by Metamorcy
Summary: Tsuna never thought of himself as anything close to being evil but when all his guardians decide to get drunk, he couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation. Tyl! TsunaXMukuro 2769 SemeTsuna, yes, you read right, semeTsuna, Yaoi


**Title:** Converse

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SemeTsunaXMukuro 2769

**Summary:** Tsuna never thought of himself as anything close to being evil but when all his guardians decide to get drunk, he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

**Disclaimer:** don't own

**Important, please read**: Tsuna is somewhat OCCish but reverts back to his kind one since they hadn't showed much on his future personality. But he's going to be a little off later in the story, nothing big. I mean, any normal person that stays with someone like Mukuro would shift in personality after a while so I would think it would apply to Tsuna too.

I've never seen Mukuro being on the bottom in a 6927 so I hope I am the first one! This is one year after the whole 10 year arc in the future time so Tsuna is 26, Mukuro 27. I'm going to avoid the topic of the future arc in the story.

Beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr

* * *

Tsuna has seen many things over his lifetime while in the mafia. Many of those things are pretty crazy and it made him wonder why he hadn't gone mad from all of it long ago. After all, he had a bizarre tutor (that was once in a form of a baby now an adult after getting a cure for the curse), a right hand man that loved to throw dynamite, and many others. He had to admit, his entire life was a nut job. Though, he had probably gotten used to all of it over time and just threw it off as an everyday thing. When he had been younger, he knew for a fact that he had been scared shitless, now everything was just…_normal_. Tsuna was twenty-six years old, he had eleven years worth of madness that seemed to be building up each passing day.

Of course, the ones that drove him mad the most were his guardians. They were loveable (_most_ of them) and they cared a lot about his wellbeing.

But they were idiots, the lot of them. Honestly and truthfully.

They had the tendency to make him do things he normally would never do (anger, retorts, throwing stuff) and he would have succeeded in doing some other things he would have regret later on (mass-murder, world destruction) if he didn't have an unyielding patience.

And sometimes, he really had to hate them.

Really…

All Tsuna wished for nothing more than a good life.

So why the _hell_ couldn't his guardians just act somewhat _normal_ for once!?

Tsuna twitched his right eye and crossed his arms at the sight before him. His hands were fisted, shaking in rage. That wish was _never_ going to come true, it was _impossible_. He twitched his nose at the thick scent that seemed to coat the room and chocked slightly at it. The mafia boss closed the door behind him to hide this…this mess from anyone else that might pass by, which he doubted since it was so late in the night. But it wouldn't do him any good if rumors started flying around the base. Those were always a pain to squash.

Looking over the room and the people that were inside, he groaned loudly. His feet went forward with care, avoiding glass cups and bottles. The room had cuts and dents in them and there was a faint smell of smoke that was hidden under the _other_ smell. Of course, that smell belonged to some puck in one corner of the room where his lightning guardian, Lambo, was located nearby. Gokuderu was slumped backwards on his chair, feet up on the table, eyes opened wide in a daze. He was just staring into space, looking dead to the world around him. Yamamoto was laughing as usual, wobbling back and forth on his own chair, sipping the drink in his cup. Ryohei had wrapped an arm around the rain guardian, joining in and chugged more of the clear liquid from his own glass. Chrome was passed out on the floor, her chair tilted to the side, probably had fallen over with her from what he guessed. Then there was Hibari, who looked like he had slammed his head against the table, completely dead to the world, more so than Gokuderu.

"We are soooo fucked if someone decided to attack us…" Tsuna growled, looking over his drunk guardians and the number of bottle of wine, whiskey, rum, and other alcoholic drinks in the room, whether on the floor or on the table. He couldn't count how many there were. Though he noticed that his other mist guardian was missing, he didn't think about it for the moment, there was a more important agenda on hand. He had to clean up this mess or at least get the ones responsible to get out. His eyes turned to the only two that seemed to not be all that drunk. His feet kicked a few bottles aside to make a path, catching their attentions. Yamamoto and Ryohei turned to him with glazed eyes and smiled brightly.

"Tsunnnaaaaa!!!" Yamamoto slurred, blinking rapidly. He took another drink of what looked like scotch since Tsuna could read the half-empty bottle in front of them. "Have you…(hic)…come to join uuussssss?"

"That's right! We need to have another EXTREME drinking contest!! Come join us!" The sun guardian, who looked perfectly fine, laughed, rising up his own cup.

Tsuna wanted to smash the two faces in. He had to use all willpower to resist that thought.

"No, thank you." He got near, closer to the stench of alcohol. "What happened here? Why are you all drinking?"

"Ah…We decided to get together(hic)…" Yamamoto unwrapped himself from the other and scouted his seat closer to Gokuderu. "H-Hibari(hic) took a whilll."

"Yeah! To get that bastard into the EXTREME mood, we held an EXTREME drinking contest! Everyone participated!"

Tsuna gazed over his guardians again, trying to keep calm. The only reason Hibari would do it is if there was competition or if someone doubted his strength. But the only person that knew about that would be Mukuro…now that he mentioned it, where was the illusionist?

"Tsu-chan!"

"Oof!" A weight slammed into him from behind with two arms wrapping around his waist. The sky guardian had to plant him feet down to make sure he didn't topple over from the force. The glass on the floor didn't look all that comfy for landing. Tsuna sighed in relief but tensed up as he felt a warm breath run over his neck, making him shiver. He tilted his head slightly to see who it was though he was sure he already did and sighed again. The dark blue hair was a dead giveaway even as the strands slid over his shoulders. "So that's where you were, Mukuro…"

The mist guardian was smiling widely and it looked creepy to the other's point of view. He buried his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck, breathing deeply. "Tsu-chan is so adorable!" His cold lips brushed across his soft skin, liking the taste he was able to get from the mere touch.

'Definitely drunk…' Tsuna sighed and reached up, patting the spiky hair and slowly, not really carefully, pulled Mukuro away. He struggled since the older man didn't want to let go and lead him to the cleaner side of the room, which was next to the door. Pushing him down, he placed a finger in front of the dazed multicolored eyes that blinked to focus on the hand before him. Mukuro was leaning to the side, cheeks red from the alcohol that was in his blood. "Don't move. Be right back." He honestly felt like he was talking to a child.

The illusionist smiled brightly and closed his eyes. "K!" His clothes were disorientated with the black tie looking like it was going to fall off soon and the coat was sliding off one shoulder.

Tsuna stared at the smile, feeling his cheeks heating up at the scene and kneeled down. The Mukuro before him looked…cute… Was that even possible?! The expressions he had ever gotten from the older man were creepy, scary, lustful, and teasing. That was all. Now if only he had a camera. This was definitely a Kodak moment. Thinking quickly before the smile went away, Tsuna took out his phone and snapped a picture, saving it. Slowly, he moved away with the camera in hand, pocketing it as he went. He didn't want Mukuro to get up and to do anything stupid (attacking him), there were other important things to do.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna glanced at the rain guardian, waiting for a response and when he got the eyes to turn his way, he spoke. "Can you bring Gokuderu-kun to his room? I think everyone has enough to drink for today."

"Hiiii…" The man stood up, sauntering over to the still awake storm guardian that was still staring into space. For a second, Tsuna would have thought that he was dead but when Yamamoto touched him, he reacted. Gokuderu shifted slightly, tilting to the side to throw up some of the alcohol, looking green in the face.

'He's going to be sick in the morning.' Tsuna noted and quickly took a picture of Hibari, who was currently drooling over his black sleeves. He snickered to himself and brought the device up so he could dial a number. There was no way in hell he was going to pick up the perfect, not if he wanted to die. Someone else can take that risk. The phone rang and then there was a click.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, are you in the building?" Tsuna looked over the drunken group once more then to Mukuro, who hadn't moved from his spot. The smile was gone, replaced with a blank daze.

"Yes, near the art gallery."

"Good, could you come to the dining room? The second one? I kinda need you to pick up your boss. Oh and along the way, could you get some cleaners for me, please? They made a mess here."

"They?"

"You'll see when you get here." Tsuna hung up and glanced over when he heard Gokuderu muttering something. The storm guardian was looking around in the room but the eyes were glazed over that Tsuna was sure that Gokuderu wasn't seeing anything. Any word that came out from his lips was all slurred and mashed together and the brunet didn't understand a thing. But Yamamoto did and whispered something into Gokuderu's right ear and began pulling him away. They stumbled, hitting the floor and wall a few times before getting out, opening the only door that went outside. It swung out and hit the wall on the other side with a loud bang. He was glad that it was already late at night as it is. Tsuna turned his attention to the only sane (somewhat) sun guardian. "Oni-san, could you take Lambo and Chrome to their rooms?"

"I'll EXTREMELY do it!" Ryohei jumped up, his fist punching upward. He looked energetic for some reason and walked to the two, lifting them up with ease, each on one arm. Tsuna blinked, the sun guardian didn't even look remotely drunk instead he was…hyper? Was that possible?

"What…happened here…?" A voice interrupted Tsuna's thoughts and stare, coming from behind. He turned around to see Kusakabe standing at the entry way, looking pretty shocked. The brunet could see the eyes roaming over the room then to him for answers.

"Well, from what I got from Oni-san and Yamamoto, they all had a drinking contest." Tsuna sighed, walking over to Mukuro, who looked up when he hear the soft footsteps. He kneeled down in front and was immediately jumped at. The sky guardian made a soft squawk as he was shoved forward, surprised by the sudden grip and landed into a warm chest. Mukuro took that chance to wrap his arms tightly around his prize, not wanting to let go. Tsuna's face darkened and struggled to get out, only managing to pull out a little so he could speak to Kusakabe. Ryohei had already left, yelling about something 'EXTREME', probably waking everyone up along the way. "W-Well, did you get someone to clean up this mess?"

"Yes, the maids should be here shortly." Kusakabe went over to Hibari and lifted him up. He stared at Tsuna's position and turned away, it wasn't any of his business. "I'll be going then."

"Okay. Thanks." The brunet watched them leave before turning his attention to the one clinging onto him. The cold hands were wandering over his body and when they found the perfect spot, they tightened. Tsuna sighed, trying to pry the hands off his stomach and waist. They had to get out of here and soon. He didn't mind the clinging, he never did. It was pleasant since it wasn't like the usual groping Mukuro always did. But at the moment, he wouldn't afford to get caught here. "What the hell? Do you become like this when you're smashed?"

Mukuro, not understanding a word, smiled, kissing a right cheek.

Tsuna chuckled. "Maybe you should get like this more often. It's not too bad." Their relationship with each went beyond friendship or companionship or even business. No, they were lover. That fact, however, wasn't known at all, actually very few people even saw them together and if they did, it was for business. But there were times, out of eyes and ears, they would come together. From there on was a secret that only those two would know. Though, Tsuna was sure Reborn might know about them and probably Kusakabe now too but no one had ever asked about it so they continued on as if no one did. He reached up and patted the hair again, liking the silky feeling. "Come on, Mukuro. We have to get up."

"Tsu-chan…I don't want to let you go…" Mukuro's grip tightened, not wanting to let go, and put on the saddest face Tsuna would probably ever see on. The sky guardian wasted no time in taking out his phone again and snapping another picture. Oh, this would be good blackmail. He was definitely going to print this out tomorrow morning.

"You don't have to. Now be a good boy and get up." Tsuna cooed, turning so he could kiss the parted lips. Mukuro blinked dizzyingly, the liquor confusing his thoughts. But he was aware of getting up with a firm arm around his waist. His grip weakened and he leaned to the side, feeling warm, and nuzzled into the soft locks of brown hair. Tsuna chuckled again, basically carrying the older man out the door and down the hallway. He was glad he had gotten stronger after all those fights, it was coming in handy especially at the moment. It didn't take long for him to find his room and enter, checking the area first for any sarcastic trigger-happy hit man, and placed Mukuro onto his bed. He didn't want to risk taking the other to his own since he was sure that those two lackeys of his would try and take him away. Tsuna was sure that Mukuro wasn't going to be leaving him anytime soon seeing that the illusionist wasn't willing to let him go even now.

"Let go, I'll be right back." Tsuna tried to pull away, looking over the other before him. The long dark blue hair was scattered across the sheets and he ran a hand through it, taking out the hair band that held it all together.

"Noooo…" Mukuro slurred. "Don't want…to let you…go… Mine…" His eyes were on the younger man before him. Though he was slurring, Tsuna could easily make out the words.

"Aren't I already? But I guess that applies to me too. You belong to me as well." Tsuna smiled, reaching over to get a hand, slipping the black glove off, and kissed a finger at the middle. He pulled back when he saw the other flinch. "Eh? You like that?" He leaned over to kiss the middle finger again, watching the expression and stuck out his tongue to run along the thin digit. Hearing a soft grunt, he chuckled, kissing in-between the fingers, sucking the skin slightly. Tsuna moved to the next space, repeating the process.

"T-Tsu-chan…" The illusionist moaned, his mind starting to focus and clear up. He shifted on the bed, lifting a leg. Tsuna blinked and retracted.

"Guess I better help you get…_comfortable_." His lips went up into a sly smile but he didn't get far as the other gloved hand stopped.

"Don't leave me." A whisper came from the pale lips.

Tsuna leaned over, pecking those very lips. "Don't plan to. I'll be right back, promise." He pulled away, looking over his bedroom. Quickly, he locked the door and closed all the curtains. And just in case, he checked the bathroom, closet, and under any furniture he had in the room. There were a lot of nosy people in this place and his other guardians always tended to interrupt at the worst moment, which included Reborn too. The hit man had the tendency to do things like that. Strangely, he hadn't seen the now full-grown man for a while but didn't think anything on it. When Tsuna considered it was safe, he went back to Mukuro's side and began pulling off their shoes/boots. He tossed them carelessly to the floor and crawled up onto his bed, looking down at the illusionist. His fingers pulled up the white shirt, taking off the tie, and leaned over, running his bare fingers over the chest. He could still smell the scent of alcohol on the clothes and his breath.

It seemed some sense was returning back to Mukuro, seeing as his name had changed back (a rule they had made long ago, Tsuna when they were alone, Tsunayoshi when with others). "Tsuna…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The brunet leaned over, trailing his fingertips over the flesh and blew a warm breath at the neck. Tsuna watched Mukuro shiver and saw goose bumps growing along the places he touched. His left hand went over to grab the black tie that had been dropped to the side and used it to fasten Mukuro's hands to the bedpost. The older man made no resistance and probably couldn't but Tsuna really didn't care. He made sure it was tight to ensure no escape.

"I think…you've been around me and that Arcobaleno too much." Mukuro shifted a little, turning his head to the side. "I've corrupted you…"

"Hmm? Well, we have been together for a couple years now so I guess it's starting to turn the other way for you. Does that mean I have your consent?" Tsuna whispered into Mukuro's right ear, biting onto the lobe soon after. He then sucked it gently, getting a loud gasp and could see the mist guardian's hands clenching down into the palms.

"Oya, oya, taking advantage me while I'm drunk…"

"You look pretty sober to me."

"That's because you've shocked me out my state. I know you have gotten mischievous over time with me around but I never thought you would do something like this. You're full of surprises. I can _never_ get bored with you." Mukuro chuckled then immediately gasped followed by a low groan. He lifted his head up, eyes wide, and with cheeks tinted a little red. Tsuna smiled in return, his hand rubbing Mukuro through the black pants. He pushed harder, getting another groan. Truthfully, he had never heard the other moan before or anything since Tsuna was always the one on the bottom…

Slowly, he slid his left hand up, away from the obvious erection and teased the illusionist by running a finger along the inside of the pants, able to feel the underwear at the tip. He leaned back to push aside any other article of clothes on his lover except for the pants so he could get a full view and straddled the hips. He couldn't get rid of the mist guardian's clothes seeing as the arms were tied up but he didn't care much about that. Both of Mukuro's legs were flat against the bed sheets and his multi-colored eyes were watching in interest. Mukuro honestly had never been in this position before and as much as it was entertaining, it made him feel uncomfortable. He liked to be in control of things and he was currently, not in control, far from it.

Tsuna noticed the number in Mukuro's right eye shift and grumbled. "If you even think of doing anything, not only are you not going to get any for the next couple months, I'm going to leave you here as you are and call either Gokuderu-kun or Hibari-san to come in my place and I assure you, it's _not_ going to pleasant." His fingers pulled down the zipper on Mukuro's pants, able to hear it in the sudden silence.

"Since when…did you become so cruel?" Mukuro wasn't sure where Tsuna was suddenly getting his scariness from (where had the cute innocent boy he had fallen for had disappeared to, not that he was complaining about the one before him) but what he really didn't like was the thought of that threat. But he guessed that after six years of being together, Tsuna was bound to get influenced by him. And by the looks of it negatively but that was only when they were alone. Tsuna still acted and was the bubbling idiot that wanted to help everyone. Mukuro had been deep in thought and staring at the handsome brunet before him that he didn't even notice his pants getting pulled off. Of course, the pants were pulled only to his knees, somewhat keeping his legs together and from moving.

"I think you should have figured out that one by now." Tsuna muttered, yanking the underwear down as well, and wrapped his right hand around the arousal in front. He watched Mukuro's expression flinch at his touch then squeezed. He was rewarded with pale lips biting down to contain a moan. The sky guardian leaned over, both hands on Mukuro, rubbing the hot skin repeatedly, pumping it, and finally licked the tip. He didn't stop there and used his tongue to go around, trailing over the swollen flesh, leaving his saliva to glitter in the pale light from the lamp. His thumbs pressed upward and he could see Mukuro's legs twitching, the toes from within the socks curling in response. Tsuna didn't stop his until he had completely coated the other before swallowing the member whole.

Mukuro was presently having a hard time containing his cries and bit harder on his bottom lip, to the point he could taste blood. The copper liquid fell down the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow. His eyes were closed shut, trying to concentrate in preventing himself from losing control. But it felt good…so good… It was so tempting to just let go but his pride wouldn't let him. The hot mouth that surrounded him pulled back and then took him again. He didn't even notice a hand moving away and going downward, the fingertips drifting over his skin. It was only when a slick digit pushed into his entrance, did he snap out of his concentration. But this only made him gasp out, moaning at the devilish tongue that was wrapped around him. A little bit of blood dripped down his chin, a red trail following its wake.

Tsuna retracted for a moment, moistening his lips and bended upward to lick the trail from the bottom up. When his tongue made contact with the lips, Mukuro shot up, capturing Tsuna's own, wanting to savor the other. Tsuna blinked and returned it, able to taste the lingering blood on his buds. Slowly, he slipped another finger in, making scissor like movements to widen the tight entrance. Tsuna felt Mukuro wince at the sharp pain and pressed down on the lips, their tongues dancing within. They twisted and fought for dominance, Mukuro winning easily, his mind distracted by the challenge. Tsuna didn't mind losing in that battle and allowed himself to be swift away while his other hand worked the illusionist's manhood, able to feel a warm sticky liquid sliding down from the tip.

Mukuro's eyes were no longer clouded from the alcohol but from lust and desire. Oh how he wanted to move his hands but no matter how much he tugged, the tie wouldn't come loose. Moans and gasps came from the back of his throat, unable to be silenced even when his lips were occupied. His body shuttered from the pleasure, no longer aware of the fingers that were working below or that a third one had slipped in. He didn't care anyone, he just wanted this, even if it meant him being on the bottom. Tsuna pushed away from the lips and went down, placing kisses all the way to the neck. He could hear the cries clearly now and it was music to his ears. He always knew that Mukuro had a good voice and he wished he could make the other sing for him but this was way better. His three fingers pushed deeper inside, searching for that sensitive spot. He knew when he had brushed against it when Mukuro jumped, moaning loudly, the muscles clenching down.

"Ahh…ahhh…T-Tsuna…"

Tsuna remained still for a moment, looking over the man below him. He grinned at a sudden thought. His left hand moved away from the weeping member, wiping the white liquid against his bed sheets, and reached into his pocket for his phone. Not wanting Mukuro to be aware of his little scheme, he pressed against the gland once more. The mist guardian instantly closed his eyes, screaming at the pleasure that erupted from that one touch. Tsuna took that moment to snap another picture and then quickly putting it away as if nothing had happened. This had to be the best thing he had ever done. He would never forget about this moment.

Never…

This would be proof that he, Dame-Tsuna, had topped Mukuro Rokudo.

Of course, it was going to be his, well their, little secret. No one but them would know that this had ever happened. He loved Mukuro very much and was willing to let the man have his pride.

Tsuna leaned up to kiss Mukuro once more, shifting his body downward, right in-between the bare legs. The black pants and underwear were right behind him, keeping the legs together. Slowly, he pulled the three fingers out, and amazingly, he heard a soft whimper from the other. Tsuna had to blink at the sound, not sure he had heard it and thought that it was nothing but his imagination. But no, he had _definitely_ heard it. It had been so soft that it would have been missed if he hadn't been so close. Still it was a whimper…

Tsuna felt evil now…and accomplished…

"Are you enjoying this, Mukuro?" He whispered.

Maybe he should have videotaped this instead but it was too late now. Oh well, he could try again another time…if he ever got the chance…

Tsuna spread the legs apart, giving himself enough room to work with and positioned himself. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his own erect manhood and watched Mukuro's expression carefully as he pushed in as carefully as possible, not wanting to hurt the older man. The illusionist gasped at the intrusion, tensing up, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Tsuna paused at that. He would hurt Mukuro if he was tensed, he knew that from experience (remember Tsuna is always on the bottom except for this onetime deal). Using one hand, he pumped Mukuro, trying to get him to relax. It took a few moments of coxing but the muscles around him loosened. Mukuro took a deep breath, his chest rising. Sweat glittered on his lean body and his long hair stuck to his sides and shoulders. The way the light caught his features made him look so beautiful.

Tsuna was positive that he wasn't in an illusion. His intuition told him that this was reality. Carefully, he pushed himself in again, nudging the muscles apart to make way. He kept his movements in timed with his hand-job until he was completely in and remained still for a few seconds, stopping all movement, giving time for the other to adjust.

"Mukuro…" His fingers pushed aside a few damp dark hairs from the face, staring into the eyes. "Enjoying yourself yet?"

"Yeah…Never saw the day you'd top me though." The mist guardian whispered, leaning towards the cool touches. His entire body felt hot and he struggled to keep calm. The fingers that went across his face were so nice. "Your hands are cold…"

Tsuna gave a few kisses along the chest, sprawling his hands along the stomach. His kisses went upward to Mukuro's Adam's apple then to the bottom of the chin. The older man tilted his head upward in response, purring (yes, purring, Tsuna was shocked too) at the touches. Unknowingly, he was pushing himself deeper, making the other arch his back.

"Could you…start moving already?" Mukuro whispered, his body trapped and felt a droplet of sweat tickle down his cheek.

Tsuna smiled softly and moved, pulling outward before thrusting back in. He didn't hit the sensitive spot and missed it completely. Trying to get used to being on top, he tried again, listening to Mukuro's soft moans. When he finally hit it, Mukuro flinched, crying out, with his body arching at the pleasure. Tsuna brightened up at that and angled himself to continuously hit that area each and every time.

The illusionist moaned loudly, his vision momentarily going white. He could feel the cold hands on his hips, grasping down but not enough to break skin or cause scars. There was little pain since pleasure was overwhelming his senses and closed his eyes. He wanted his hands to be free, so badly, and his palms hurt from his fingernails.

Tsuna could feel his clothes sticking to his skin, coming loose from the rapid movements. His bangs would slap him every time he moved, barely missing his eyes, and stared at the gorgeous figure beneath him. He watched as Mukuro squirmed under the heat, tempted to take another picture but resisted. He felt close now, so close. His movements quickened, his grip getting tighter, and he had to take large gulps of air to fill his lungs. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as well as the creaking of the bed. Mukuro's groans were louder, feeling his body getting pushed up and down from the thrusts. His head was pressed against the pillow, craning his neck as another moan made its way past his lips.

Soon, Tsuna felt the walls close down on him as Mukuro tensed. Mukuro's body shock violently as he came, spraying his seed across Tsuna's shirt. He made one last cry, calling out to his lover above. Tsuna came soon after making one last thrust, spilling himself inside. The sticky liquid leaked out from the entrance, running down the pale skin and onto the bed sheets. The Vongola boss collapsed on top the older man, staring into the multi-colored eyes. He could feel the pounding heartbeats on his fingers, hearing the thumping sound. Mukuro shifted a little at the extra weight and pushed himself forward. Tsuna met him halfway, sharing a long deep kiss but couldn't find the strength to move his tongue. Slowly, he pulled himself out, groaning at the friction, Mukuro as well, and rolled to the side off of the warm body. The sheets weren't helping much since he had most of his suit still on and was panting loudly, trying to catch his breath. The two stared at each other, both drained of energy. When Tsuna found the strength to move, he crawled up and released the bonds, watching Mukuro's arms fall limply to the pillow.

The older man made no movement and just laid there, breathing in and out. Sleep was seeping into their tired bodies but Mukuro wouldn't let himself fall before saying something first. "Don't you dare…tell this to anyone..." He pulled down his arm, hearing his joints crack at the sudden movement. "No matter how much I love you, I will kill you if you do."

Tsuna laughed at that, pushing himself up. "Don't worry about that. I'm planning on taking this secret to my grave. It'll only be between us." He kissed the lips once more before moving back.

"Good."

Tsuna reached to the side where the lamp was still on and plucked a few tissues from their container. "Now, let's get you a little cleaned up." His fingers went below, wiping away the mess he made on Mukuro before pulling up the underwear and pants back up. He decided to leave the shirt and coat as it is and went over himself, his eyes drifting over his suit. The jacket had fortunately been missed from the mess since it had come lose sometime during the night while his white shirt hadn't been so lucky. It was stained and anyone who saw it could easily put things together. He was going to have to burn it, pity since the thing had actually been comfortable. Tsuna stood up from his bed, unable to miss the questioning yet disappointed look Mukuro shot him, and went to his closet to get a new shirt, all awhile undressing his top. Quickly, he placed the new button-up shirt on and threw the dirty one deep in the piles within to hide until later. He dressed himself before heading back to Mukuro.

"Why are you doing that?" The illusionist asked, confused why Tsuna would want to stay in his clothes. It was hot enough as it is because of their activity that night.

"Because I have a feeling that if I don't, something bad will happen." Tsuna easily stated, flopping onto the bed. He watched Mukuro roll over so that he was on his side, facing the other. His fingers ran through the sweaty hair, massaging the scalp. Mukuro purred at the fingers. "You always liked it when I do this."

"Of course, it feels nice." Mukuro shifted towards the touch, his eyes closing. The day's events were catching up to him and the petting (yes, petting, you read right) was lulling him into a deep sleep. "You're not going to watch me all night, are you?"

"Nope, I'll be joining you soon. I just want to get tomorrow's preparations ready. You know how Reborn is. But I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Tsuna continued his stroking. "Sorry I took advantage of you like that."

The mist guardian chuckled, his body shaking from the vibration. "You should be…" His eyes caught the pout on Tsuna and softened up. "But it was different and somewhat welcoming, that and I enjoyed it. Don't start thinking you can top from now on though."

Tsuna laughed, he should have seen his coming. "Too much work. I have enough as it is."

Mukuro stared long and hard at his lover. "…But I guess…it wouldn't be too bad every blue moon…"

It was a whisper but it was loud enough for Tsuna to hear. His mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was…impossible, right? "You are Mukuro, right? The one I love very much and is my mist guardian?"

The illusionist started chuckling again. "Kufufu, it's not that shocking, is it?"

Ah, the laughter was here, could that be proof enough? Tsuna still gave a disbelieving gaze.

Mukuro laughed some more, curling up on the bed. "Wake me up when you finish, I still want to hold you."

"You mean grope me, right?"

"Whatever do you mean?" The illusionist gave an innocent smile that really didn't look innocent at all, no, it was mischievous and planning. Yep, this was definitely Mukuro, he was the only one that could be this perverted. Even after having sex. Tsuna watched his mist guardian drift off and smiled softly, still petting the hair. When he was certain that Mukuro was fast asleep, he stood up, heading toward his spare desk that was in the back of the room. He turned on his computer and quickly checked a few things on it, like email and reports. It didn't take long just a few minutes before he finished. Luckily, he hadn't had much to do and went back towards Mukuro. His eyes drifted over the sleeping figure as another idea stuck him. Tsuna took out his phone and took one last picture before placing the device on the nightstand, turning off the light at the same time. He pulled the covers up and sneaked in, snaking his arms around Mukuro's waist. This action woke the other up from his sleepy state. Mukuro blinked his bleary eyes, focusing on his boyfriend, and returned the grasp. He tugged the younger man closer to his body, burying his face into the spiky locks and fell back asleep. Tsuna quietly laughed at the response, he felt like an oversized teddy bear by the way Mukuro was holding him. It was nothing new though, this always happened when they fell asleep together whether after sex or not. Sometimes, either Mukuro or himself, would just want to cuddle or take a nap in day. Tsuna really enjoyed those moments and wished they were last forever even now as he held his lover close to him.

As he drifted off, he moved nearer to the warmth.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of pounding and voices. He opened his eyes slightly, blinking to get his vision to focus and looked before him. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Mukuro was fast asleep, curled around him, arms draped over his body. His warm breath was running over his forehead since Tsuna's face was buried into the chest. The covers were hiding most of their bodies and some of the long hair had fallen over onto him sometime during the night. Tsuna reached up and pushed a lock of dark blue hair aside to get a better look at the face. Mukuro was really a beauty especially when he was asleep. Good thing Tsuna had taken the picture last night, he probably wouldn't be able to do it now if he tried. He glanced to the door, recognizing a couple of the voices and sighed. His eyes trailed to the clock, noticing how late it was.

'Huh? Doesn't Reborn usually wake me up in the morning?' Tsuna raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his tutor's behavior. His intuition told him that the hit man was up to something and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it at all. He shifted a little in the grasp to call out to those that hadn't stopped knocking on his door. "What is it?"

That did the trick, the banging instantly stopped. He could hear the voices muttering behind the wooden frame. A voice spoke out, recognizing it as Gokuderu. "Juudaime! Reborn wants us to meet up in the theater room. He asked me to come wake you up."

"Alright, I'm up." The sky guardian tried to wiggle his way out of the grasp but in the end, woke Mukuro up. The illusionist fluttered his eyes open and took one look at Tsuna before tightening his grip around the younger man, refusing to let go. He buried his face into the brown locks and took a deep breath.

"Mmmnnn…" Mukuro closed his eyes, too comfortable to get up. He placed light kisses on the forehead, some of which were returned.

Tsuna quietly laughed. He was far too used to this kind of treatment. Mukuro would always cuddle him during the night and honestly, Tsuna loved it (kinda reminding him of a cat). Though usually the mist guardian would be gone before Reborn or anyone else arrived so it was a little surprising to see him this morning still with him in bed.

"Juudaime! Can I come in?" Gokuderu called out. There had been some fighting in the background but the retreating footsteps told Tsuna that whoever else was out there left.

Tsuna froze at the announcement. "Damn…" He looked over to Mukuro, who was starting to realize what was going on. They stared at each other for a moment. No one really knew about their relationship and Gokuderu coming in wouldn't be the best thing especially catching them in the act. Mukuro instantly let go, getting himself together even though most of his clothes were on. He jumped off the bed, checking the room over for anything that belonged to him. Tsuna did the same, straightening the covers before running to the door. He motioned Mukuro to hide somewhere but not before giving him one last kiss and opened the door slightly, greeting his right hand man immediately. "Good morning, Gokuderu-kun."

"Good morning!" The storm guardian took notice of Tsuna's attire. "Oh, you're already dressed!"

"Yup! And you said something about Reborn?" Tsuna opened the door wider but he refused to have his friend come inside, it wasn't safe yet. He could already tell that Mukuro was out of view, hiding somewhere and using his illusions to help conceal his location. Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, Reborn wanted all the guardians to meet up in the theater room soon. He wanted to show us something. By the way, have you seen that bastard, Mukuro?" Gokuderu's face darkened at the mentioning of him.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure he'll arrive. Don't worry." Tsuna smiled, aware that there had been a snicker behind him. 'Mukuro don't start laughing now…'

"Yeah, well those lackeys of his were looking for him this morning, saying that he hadn't returned. Chrome-san didn't seem that concern but was looking for him as well. I just figured that he had done another one of his disappears, it's nothing new with that bastard!"

'Oh no…' Tsuna grumbled quietly. Just what he needed, more trouble especially since he could tell that the air was tensing. "That's enough, Gokuderu-kun. You shouldn't speak so badly of people." He chuckled. "Well give me a few moments and I'll be right out, you can go ahead to the meeting. I'll be right behind you, I just need to take care of a few things."

"If Juudaime says so!"

Tsuna smiled and stay outside a little longer before closing the door shut. He sighed deeply since he could finally relax. Even when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, he didn't feel even an ounce of bother. He nestled into the grasp, liking the warmth from it. The scent of lavender filled his nose, the alcohol no longer there. "We could have been caught."

"But we didn't and I get to hold you a little longer. Kufufu." Mukuro's long hair was back in its ponytail and his missing glove was back on. He licked his lips and looked over the brunet before him. "And to save time, let's take a shower _together_. I plan on getting back for what you did to me last night later on tonight."

"Can't wait. But right now, we better hurry. When Reborn wants something, he wants it fast." Tsuna took hold of Mukuro's tie and dragged the man closer. He kissed the soft lips, tasting his sweet yet mischievous lover. "Can you get the shower ready? I need to check something on my computer first."

"Alright, I can do that." Reluctantly, Mukuro pulled away, walking, actually _limping_, to the bathroom. He winced a little at each step trying to hold inn the pain. Oh, he was definitely going get Tsuna back for this. He just hoped that no one would question him, it was kinda so obvious. While Mukuro went to get the shower ready, Tsuna pulled out his phone, hooking it up to his computer (seeing as he had left it on hibernate mood last night). He downloaded those five images off, saving them into a secret password-protected folder and even went ahead and sent them to a printing company. He wanted those pictures. They were going to become his most precious treasure. Mukuro had stepped out of the bathroom just as he finished taking off his phone and shutting down the computer. The older man had undressed slightly, just the coat and tie was off. "Ready?"

"Yep." Tsuna smiled, sauntering closer and pecked the lips. "We scrambled for our clothes only to get them off."

"Oya, oya." Mukuro rubbed a puffy cheek. "I'm not complaining." He brought their faces closer, getting another kiss, a deeper one this time. His tongue slipped in through the parted lips and heard Tsuna moan from the back of his throat. He chuckled, slowly pulling themselves into the bathroom, closing the door behind.

The only thing that was heard the sound of water hitting the ground.

* * *

Tsuna entered the theater room second to last, dressed in his usual black suit and glanced around the room. Reborn was at the front, looking at him as he entered then went back to the DVD player. The others were all here except for Hibari, who still hadn't arrived, which was unusual. The room wasn't very large, about four rows of five chairs each and a large big screen in front. Sound boxes were located all around the room with lights that would dim when the switch would go down. His eyes went over the other occupants in the room. Gokuderu and Yamamoto were bickering with each other, something about last night, which he was certain that he didn't want to hear anything about. The storm guardian was pale but looked better than he did last night but that probably through sheer will that he was still here. Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto was holding a bottle of medicine, trying to put it into Gokuderu's hands. The two were on the second row on the right side. Ryohei was punching at some imaginary bag or something standing on the ally on the left. Chrome and Mukuro were sitting together near the middle of the third row. Lambo was on the first one, looking really tired and probably had a hangover. Tsuna walked down the left side, dodging Ryohei, saying his greets with the others. He made a glance at Mukuro and smiled. They had decided, not to cause suspicion, to leave the bedroom at different times, Mukuro going first then him a few minutes afterwards.

Tsuna gazed at his tutor. "So what did you call us here about, Reborn?"

"I'll tell you all once Hibari arrives." Reborn turned on the screen, showing the DVD symbol, just as the said person opened the door. He looked tremendously disheveled and even sick. His face was still a little green but he tried to appear like nothing had happened though he was wobbling a bit. He sat onto the chair on the right, last row, and stared ahead. It was obvious that Hibari was having a horrible hangover and wanted nothing more than to sleep. By the looks of it, Hibari couldn't even find it within himself to ask what was going on. Reborn looked over the group and nodded his head, pressing the play button, before settling into the chair on the front. Ryohei stopped his movements and sat in the third row. Everyone stared at the screen still confused on what they were supposed to watch. A glare from the hit man silenced all their questions.

The screen flickered to show the dining room.

Everyone's face paled even Tsuna. The same thoughts were running through everyone's heads. 'Shiittttt…!!!!'

Voices were coming through the speakers, showing what had happened that night. Tsuna watched as the guardians talked to each other before Ryohei jumped up, pulling out bottles of drinks from beneath the table. He could tell by the faces a couple of the guardians were making they didn't want to participate. Hibari and Chrome were the two.

A short chuckle came from the speaker, it belonged to Mukuro. "_Kufufu, don't tell me you're a wimp against alcohol, how very sad."_

"_Yeah, Hibari! Alcohol is an EXTREME pastime! Drink to the EXTREME limit!"_

'Ah, so that's how they got Hibari to drink with them.' Tsuna sighed. Things quickly went on as the whole drink began the drinking contest. Chrome somehow got pulled along by Yamamoto. The way they started was that one person would pour a drink into every glass to the near top and their own then all at once everyone would chug it. Each fill up was with a different liquor and after awhile they would repeat the order again. Tsuna couldn't believe the madness that was before his eyes.

Chrome was obviously the first one to fall. After four shots, she collapsed onto the table but didn't hit it since Lambo had been nice enough to catch her and place her down gently. However, no one wanted to stop the contest and continued to drink. About the sixth one in, Tsuna could already tell that Hibari, Gokuderu, and Lambo were starting to get the effects of the booze. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Mukuro didn't look that greatly affected and continued to drink. When it came to the ninth glass, Lambo collapsed to the side, slurring indistinguishable words and fell to the floor. He had accidently dragged Chrome down with him and they landed onto the hard ground, but Lambo was still awake. He was looking around in a daze, unable to keep still. He started crying for a good five to ten minutes. Gokuderu grumbled and started smoking, lighting up a cigarette. The cloud guardian attacked the lightning guardian in response to the crying but couldn't find the crying teen. Instead he had hit the walls and when he thought he had done enough damage, sat back down. Though, Hibari had passed out during the eleventh glass. He struggled the whole time to keep his drink and slumped over the table. That only left four more people.

"_Oya, oya, out so soon."_ The Mukuro onscreen chuckled at Hibari then turned his attention to the other three guardians_. "I take it you three have drunk before."_

"_Ah, yeah. Since my dad owns a sushi restaurant, I sometimes drink with him when we get some extra shipment of sake and beer."_

"_I always drink to the EXTREME!!"_

'Meaning he's drunk so much that he's gained some tolerance for it…' Tsuna figured out on his own.

It was Gokuderu's turn. "_There were a lot of family gatherings so whenever I went, I ended up getting some wine and anything else they serve. They didn't really care if I was a minor or not."_

The brunet noticed that Mukuro hadn't answered his own reason why he was still alive and poured the next container into the glasses. They continued onto the thirteenth one where Gokuderu had passed out onto his chair. His eyes were still open and he was breathing properly but couldn't really move. Lambo at that time threw up at the corner of the room and crawled to the table, looking up at the people. His hand went across the table, knocking some of the empty bottles to the ground. He collapsed back to the floor, slumping against the wall.

At the seventeenth one, Mukuro was completely wasted. He suddenly stood up, slammed into the wall, muttering something under his breath, and since the recorder hadn't picked it up, no one heard it. He was completely smashed since everyone could tell he wasn't seeing properly and was pointing to something on the other side of the wall. Of course, there was nothing over there. Tsuna could tell that his guardians were embarrassed at what they were seeing. A couple of them were tempted to get up and destroy the tape before anything else happened but no one dared to go against the hit man with a gun. Mukuro on screen wandered the room a little bit longer until he tripped on air, falling to the ground, near the door. He scooted to the side into the corner, staring into space. Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed, switching from glasses to whole bottle then back to glasses and continued to chug. Tsuna stared at shock, just how high were their alcohol tolerance?!

They only went through one whole bottle when the door opened. Tsuna's eyes widened, it was him. He saw himself standing there, staring at the scene before him, and looking around in shock.

"_We are soooo fucked if someone decided to attack us_…" He heard himself say and noticed some of the stares he got in return from the room. No one had ever heard him curse before, not like that anyway. The thing went on like how he remembered it until he saw Mukuro in the background slowly moving.

'Oh shit, I remember this…' He turned to the Mukuro behind him, giving him a look which the older man caught. Of course, the mist guardian didn't understand it, seeing as he didn't really remember what had happened. His memory stopped around the time he had fallen to the floor and started when he was on bed.

'I didn't do something embarrassing, did I?' Mukuro mulled.

Tsuna stood up. "R-Reborn?! What's the whole point of this?!"

The hit man turned around from his spot. "To teach you all a lesson. Plus, I haven't seen this part yet. I had to miss it since I got called away." He pointed Leon directly at his student, forcing him to sit down and watch.

And then it happened.

"_Tsu-chan_!"

Things from there went downward.

"Tsu-chan!?!?" Also everyone yelled at the same time, all looking directly at Mukuro in shock. Mukuro had the same expression, his mouth open and eyes wide, he clearly didn't remember doing something like that. The video kept going, maybe if Tsuna used his dying will flames, could he light the thing on fire?

Luckily, the video hadn't caught the words that had been spoken into his ear, that he was sure Mukuro and himself were glad for.

"_Don't move. Be right back."_ He watched himself say those words and thanks whoever that no one could see him taking those picture. He was sure that Mukuro _and_ Hibari would demand those over, he was positive about that. Tsuna in the video tried to help everyone, talking to the two somewhat drunk guardians. Things continued as they did as he remembered, people leaving then Kusakabe came in. He saw himself walking over to Mukuro. Tsuna blushed like mad as he watched himself getting pulled into the illusionist's grasp. He was sure he could hear the curses and gasps from everyone else. He placed his hands to his face, trying to think quickly. They were going to find out about their relationship if it wasn't already known now. But this was embarrassing to have someone else watch this.

Mukuro had the same idea. They looked at each other, both wondering on how to stop this. Tsuna swallowed a pill, his forehead and hands lighting up in the familiar and warm flames. The light from it glowed brightly, alerting everyone of his presence. Those that were close to him flinch back since the heat that was radiating from him was burning. The chair before him lit on fire and he glared at the screen. His right hand aimed at the DVD player and sent flare at it just as the scene showed Mukuro reaching out to kiss him. People that were in his way dodge, even Reborn had to do so if he didn't want his head to get cooked. Tsuna made sure to destroy the player along with the DVD inside. He was careful enough to not catch the screen or burn anything else. When he thought it was enough, he pulled back, his orange eyes glaring at the melting metal.

"Oya, oya, isn't that going a little far?" Mukuro chuckled amusingly, using a quick illusion to put out the flame. Everyone was standing up, watching the scene with curiosity and a little bit of fear. They had never seen Tsuna snap like that before. The illusionist was the only brave one besides Reborn, who was currently looking over the player grumpily, to near the fuming boss. He leaned over right behind and blew a puff of air into Tsuna's ear. "I guess whatever happened afterwards you didn't want anyone to know about. Could you tell me?"

Tsuna blushed bright red, the dying will flame disappearing and rotated towards his boyfriend. "W-Why?"

"Because of the way you reacted." Mukuro smiled slyly, his long bangs sliding over his face, momentarily covering his red eye. "I must have done something embarrassing to you." His lips brushed along the right ear, his fingers touching the shoulders gently, almost as if teasing him.

Gokuderu glared at the mist guardian. "You bastard! How dare you take advantage of Juudaime!!" He pulled out a couple of dynamites about to light them when Yamamoto stopped him.

Reborn sighed, pulling his fedora hat down, Leon on top of it. He stepped closer to the couple and looked them over. "I've always suspected something between you two. You were always close by. So then, how long have you two been together?"

Tsuna blushed brighter, unable to form words. He didn't know if he should gap at the fact that they had been found out or that it had taken everyone six years to figure it out? Which one seemed more unusual?

"Six years." Mukuro answered without skipping a beat. His hands wrapped around Tsuna's waist in glee, kissing a cheek lightly as if claiming Tsuna his own, which he already is. This earned a few remarks from Gokuderu and stares from the others. His trident suddenly appeared in his right hand, spinning it loosely with ease. Mist started to form around them. "Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, Tsuna and I have something more important to do. Kufufu…" He smiled mischievously, his left hand keeping Tsuna against his body. His long pony tail was twirling around behind as a strong gust of wind blew in out of nowhere. The mist thickened as it surrounded them and before long they vanished from sight.

Mukuro's last words whispered into the air.

"Bye, bye."

_

* * *

_

A few days later…

Tsuna walked into his room, looking down at a package he had just picked up earlier when he had went into town. His eyes went over the cover and smiled. Opening it quickly, he reached inside to pull five slips of paper out that had something printed on it. His caramel eyes stared at the back and then flipped them over. Ah, yes, his pictures of that time. He sat down at his desk, staring at them in amusement.

Just then the door opened, Mukuro walking in as if nothing was wrong. His eyes caught sight of something his lover was looking at. Tsuna glanced up, collecting the pictures together and placed them into his desk drawer. He was certain that if Mukuro saw them, they would be burned instantly.

However, the problem was that the illusionist had already seen them but not what they were about.

Mukuro leaned over the desk. "What were those? Are you hiding something?" He pointed at the desk, slowly moving around. Tsuna puffed his cheeks and leaned over the drawer to protect the goods. "Oya, oya, keeping secrets, are you?"

"They're mine." Tsuna grumbled, knowing that he had been caught. Now if only he could keep Mukuro from finding out what they were. Mukuro chuckled, his fingers running down Tsuna's back then went around to the stomach. His lips brushed the back of the neck, kissing it gently.

"Please…" Mukuro licked the flesh, his teeth nibbling along the soft skin. He felt Tsuna tense and grinned, making his way around. His fingers were currently unbuttoning the suit and pulling up the white button-up shirt. His gloved hands roamed the warm stomach area, one trailing upward the other down. Tsuna shuttered and bended his head back as the lips went to his chin, sucking. A low moan escaped his lips, his mind clouding.

Mukuro took that chance to open the drawer, grabbing his price and pulled it up to where he could see it. Then stopped…

Tsuna blinked, watching his lover's expression. He smiled when he could see the pale cheeks heating up and the eyes widening in surprise. Mukuro's hand shook in shock and pulled away from his lover, walking to the side as he stared over the five pictures. He couldn't remember this happening…not at all. Then he put things together.

"Tsuna…" He glared at his lover before using an illusion to burn the evidence even the picture of Hibari. He watched as the flames fell to the floor, stomping on the ashes. The sky guardian just watched in amusement but didn't look all that surprised that this had happened. He leaned against his desk, one hand raised up to hold his head. Mukuro took a deep breath and turned to Tsuna. "I don't know how you got those but they're gone now."

Tsuna sighed and stood up, heading towards his door. He stopped right in front after opening the door and turned back with a sly smile.

"I have copies."

He slammed the door shut.

"_Tsuna_!!!"

* * *

Hahaha, I quite enjoyed this one. It was different then my usual ones. Hope you liked it.


End file.
